theuncreativefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CoGreen2.0/Total Drama Alternate Island --- The Big Sleep Part 1
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, 45 campers learned that their so called "island resort" was nothing more than a crummy, broken down, old summer camp. The campers met some new friends, enemies and worst enemies! They partcicpated in their first challenge, to dove off a cliff into shark infested water, and some squid. There were many brave jumpers. But there were also very chicken-like chickens. At the bonfire ceremony, It was either Heather for her rudeness and constant verbal abuse or Staci for her constant lies and banter....Duncan for his punkness or Robert for being Robert. In the end, it was Robert and Staci who were forced to walk the Dock of Shame. Hopefully we don't hear from Robert's parents. Who will be voted out this week? Find out at the most dramatic bonfire ceremony yet. Find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! (Camp Wawanakwa. It's early in the morning, about 5:00 The birds have awakened and begin their sweet and gentle morning songs. The fresh morning breeze is drifting through the camp. The grass is wet from the dew, the sunlight is peeping through the windows barely being acknowledged as the remaining forty three campers slept. HHHHOOOOOONNNNNKKKK! (Chris plays air horn into a megaphone.....into the loudspeaker) All Campers: (fall out of there beds, yell, and whine) Screaming Gophers Boy's Side: '''(The other boys are taking a while to get up, Brick is waiting at the door) '''Brick: Come in guys. Getting up this early isn't that bad. (they all throw their pillow at him) Campgrounds: '''(everyone is drowsy and getting outside to listen to Chris) '''Chris: '''Wake up campers! It's early in the morning so we need to start this challenge! '''Shin: So the morning has to do with the challenge? Chris: Not quite. Lindsay: Is it a riddle? I love riddles. Maybe he meant "mourning" instead of "morning". We have to find a graveyard! (Lindsay runs off) Cody: I'm pretty sure that's not what he meant. Gwen: I don't think she can hear you. Cody: I know right, I like how we both figure stuff out so fast. '--->Gwen:' Somebody please tell me that he doesn't have a crush on me. '--->Cody:' I totally have a crush on her. Felicity: So. What about breakfeast? (Owen starts drooling) Chris: Hope you all can hold in your hunger because you all have to run 20 kilometers around the lake! Heather: You can't be serious. This is such a dumb idea for a challenge. Jo: I guess your idea for a challenge would be tea parties and makeovers. I do physical stuff like this all of the time. '--->Heather:' She is just asking for an early elimination isn't she? Chris: So get to the starting line! Tyler: Yes! I couldn't be any more pumped! --->Anne Maria: We need to stop having all of these physical challenges. I can't lose my looks! (looks down) (Everyone is at starting line) Chris: On your marks! (Anne Maria is doing makeup, Blaineley too. Cameron is hiding in the back while Lightning, Jo, Tyler and Eva look determined and ready to run. They are in the front) Get set! Noah isn't even preparing to run, Abigail is watching Chris, Sam is still kind of freaking from losing his game, Cody stands next to Gwen) GO! (Jo steps on Tyler's heel and Tyler gets trampled. Scott, Alejandro, Jo, Lightning, Eva and Shin take the lead. Cameron, Owen, Tyler, Will and Anne Maria are in the back) Alejandro: We need to stay close as a group. I admire our team work, Eva and Scott. (Eva blushes and Scott goes wide-eyed) --->Scott: Aww No! This is bad. Me. I'm being...cooperative. This can't happen. I need to rethink my strategy. (Ezekiel, Bridgette, Geoff, Dakota, Courtney, Beth, Heather, Sierra, Cody and Zoey are all running in a group) Ezekiel: This is embarrassing. There are like, 6 or 8 girls ahead of us. Bridgette: What's wrong with that? Ezekiel: I should be ahead because I'm a(cut off by Dj running the opposite direction) Woah! Dj? Geoff: Dude? You going the other way? Dj: Yeah! Look! (points to Cameron who is dragging himself on the ground.) He needs help! (Heather smirks) --->Heather: So he's helping people. This is good. I'll just help myself. Dj: (picks up Cameron) You okay? (Cameron is shivering and sweating) This is bad! Let's go. (begins to run the right direction). Heather: (holds her sides and yells) Augh! cramp! This is so painful! Someone help! (Dj gasps and picks up Heather) Dj: A cramp!? You can't run this. Come on. I'll get you guys to the end! (runs while carrying Heather and Cameron) (Meanwhile Gwen, Cody and Trent) Gwen: I appreciate you walking with me Trent. Trent & Cody: You're welcome. (Gwen is ignoring Cody. Sierra shows up.) Sierra: Baby! You can't be all the way back here! What if your team thinks you're weak! I don't want you gone! You need a boost? Cody: A what? (Sierra picks him up and runs ahead) Gwen: As spontaneous as that was, thank you Sierra. (Charlotte runs up) Charlotte: Hello. Mind if I walk with you guys? Trent: Not at all (They all continue walking until they come upon Owen drinking from a puddle.) Charlotte: Is he alright? Owen: (panting) I need water! Blaineley: (walks up panting) I..uh..can't...(falls face first into the puddle. Everyone just ignores Owen and Blaineley and keep on walking) Zoey: (sees Mike) Hey, Mike! (runs over next to him) How's it go(steps on his heel. Mike gasps) Mike/Chester: Daaaagnnabit! (collapses. Zoey begins freaking out) The Main Lodge: (Jo and Brick burst in. Jo burst in before Brick) Jo: Yes! I made it! First person (sees Dawn just sitting in the corner) What? Huh? Did you race? (Dawn nods) You're not even sweating! Dawn: As long as i'm alongside Mother Earth, anything is possible. (Jo is weirded out. Other campers start entering. Geoff, Eva, Alejandro, Duncan, Sierra, Cody, Courtney and Lightning) Lightning: Sorry you all had to lose to the SHA-LIGHTNING! Sierra: Is he still going on about this? Oh well. At least we're together Cody-ki(Cody has ran into the kitchen to hide while Sierra wasn't looking) Cody? Cody! (other contestants arrive. Bridgette, Trent, Gwen, Charlotte, Felicity, Scott and Ezekiel) Scott: Sorry I fell behind. My legs got a little sore. Geoff: (to Bridgette) There you are dudette. What happened? Bridgette: I tripped. You were there. You didn't notice. Geoff: I though you were tying your shoe man! Felicity: Last time I saw, nobody ties there shoes by driving there face into the ground. (The remaining contestants get in their team tables. Jo is angry) Jo: You mean it's just me, surfer girl, party guy and stalker? (Izzy runs through the kitchen) Izzy: I took the backdoor! (jumps and lands in seat nest to Felicity. Other campers arrive. Dakota, Beth, Shin, Abigail, Vanessa, Harold, B and Justin) Shin: (walks in grasping Abigail's arm) She went off the track. I had to get her. (Abigail just sheepishly smiles) Dakota: (is standing at door panting) Ev..en..a..s...a.s...I..I'm....t..tired...I..sti..ll...am...bbeautifu(falls onto her face. B, Beth and Harold step over her. Vanessa walks on top of her) Justin: (helps Dakota up) Hi. (teeth sparkle) What's up? Dakota: Oh..hi? You're hot....(Dakota turns and sees Alejandro winking at her. She blushes) Alejandro: (walks over) Hola amiga. I must say that was quite the feat you pulled off. Running all of that, for someone as beautiful as yourself, must have been(Dakota, puts her finger on his mouth) Dakota: Say no more! I'm sold! (leaps into his arms. Alejandro walks back to his table, he quickly exchanges glances with Justin) '--->Justin': I don't like this guy one bit I'm the hot guy here! Nobody else can have that role! (other campers enter. Zoey, Mike, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Dj, Cameron and Heather) Dj: (now carrying Heather, Cameron AND Mike. Zoey is following) Quick! get these guys some help! They're not looking too well! Bridgette: 'Really? (looks at Cameron) Wow, he looks awful. (Cameron is having trouble breathing) '--->Cameron: (pant) I (pant) tried (pant) sprinting (pant) made (pant) three yards (passes out) (Harold is performing CPR on Cameron) Ew! (CPR) Ew! (CPR) Ew! Eva: (grabs Dj) What are you doing helping the other teams! Dj: They were hurt..I was..just Eva: Save it! Pull another stunt like that and you're gone! You help your OWN team! GOT IT! (Dj slumps to his table. Mike wakes up) Zoey: Oh. Mike! Are you okay? Mike/Chester: Aw darn! Must have been my back again! I can't find a decent spinal surgeon. Where have they all gone? Zoey: Umm...I don't...know? (Zoey backs away to her own table) Mike/Chester: Where' you going? Kids, so disrespectful to elders. Can't even sit down and listen to(Anne Maria sits in Mike's lap) Ouch! (switches back to Mike) Anne Maria: How's things sweetheart, Vito baby? (Mike begins to panic. Lindsay, Tyler, Sam, Will and Leshawna walk in) Leshwana: I'm still alive...Good..(falls onto Will) Will: (muffled) Thsch isch wh i het evrytheng (Tyler hops inside on one foot. The other leg looks like it had been trampled on.....) Tyler: I hopped ALL the way here! Izzy: A for Effort! (Sam casually sits down at his team's table with Lindsay) Sam: That challenge was boring. (wipes forehead) I'm even sweating! Tyler: Sweat is the bodies way of saying "good job"! (Noah enters) Noah: In this case it's the bodies way of saying "why don't you do this more often you slob". Vanessa: You lost the challenge for us! I say we vote off forehead over hear. (gestures to Noah) Chris: I'd continue to allow all of this madness...if this was the challenge. Bridgette: You mean that was for nothing? Harold: Gosh! Our talents are seriously getting held back! How can we reach our potential? Chris: (pulls a curtain revealing a table full of beautiful food) Will this help? Owen: Oh..It's beautiful! (rushes headfirst at the table) Tyler: The dinner is at the table! (gets run over by Owen) Ow! My other leg! (everyone charges at the table. They are all surrounding the table, everyone is grabbing at all the food. It's mass chaos) --->Felicity: I've never seen food like this before. It looks so good it could be fake....Chris wouldn't do that would he? --->Owen: I hope Tyler wasn't mad when I trampled him to get to the food....after that I threw Charlotte to get to the beans. I also may have kicked Jo to get the last meatball. I also have to apologize to Katie, I think I may have body-slammed her. Complete accident. --->Katie: (is nearly broken up from Owen's body slam) That was awful.. (Sadie walks in the confessional) --->Sadie: OMG! I found you! This is just like that time you got lost at the parking lot. --->Katie: And you had to search every car because you forgot the keys! (they go on) Dj: (is politely trying to get through the crowd) Excuse me? Pardon me? (is thrown out by Lightning) Ouch! Blaineley: (is doing her makeup at the tables) Chris: You're passing on the food? Blaineley: (is putting blush over her wrinkles) Beauty! First priority! B: (has made a fishing line and is using Cameron to get food) Cameron: I got the turkey! (They all start grabbing Cameron) AAAAUUUGGGGHHH (is pulled down. B sees this and takes his hat off in respect) Justin: (to Lindsay) Excuse me? May you please let me get to the salad bar? (Lindsay doesn't even pay attention and accidently knocks the gravy into the air) Justin: (is splashed with gravy) Augh! My hair! I need to go iron, restyle, wash, flourish, pat down, comb, spray, and neutralize it! (is about to walk out) Alejandro: (to Beth) Excuse me? May you please let me get to the salad bar? (Beth and Lindsay turn around and let Alejandro through) Beth: Sure thing. Anything for you. --->Justin: Oh Come On! He can't be that much hotter than me! ....Is he? Anne Maria: (is thrown out of the mob) You guys want to play dirty? (sprays through the crowd. I pushed out by Duncan) Duncan: You want to poison the food with your spray-on-sewer?! Anne Maria: I'll show you sewer! (grabs Duncan) Duncan punches her hair. His hand is in intense pain) Dakota: (sees this) Is that hair or a statue? (is knocked out by Scott by accident) --->Scott: I've been in mobs worse than that. You never know where a fist will fly. Even your own. Gwen: (Gwen exits and sits down at the table) I can't fight 42 people. This is ridiculous. Cody: (approaches) Hey Gwen. I got you some of the bagels. Sierra: (approaches) He Cody. I got you some of the chocolates. Cody: (stares at the candy) Chocolates? (is zoning out by looking at the chocolates) I love choclolates (begins eating) --->Sierra: He loves chocolate! Maybe if we can "share" that in common. Sierra: I love chocolate too! (begins eating chocolate with Cody) Gwen: Okay? (Trent approaches) Trent: Hey. I snagged you an extra muffin. (Gwen accepts and blushes) (A few minutes later, everyone is finished. The table is as clean and shiny as it was in the beginning. The campers are all lounging around the dining hall. They are all full) Chris: Did you all enjoy? Beth: I could die right now, and still be happy. Will: I wouldn't. Dj: Can I take a nap. That really wore me out. Shin: A nap sounds refreshing. Chris: But then you'll lose the challenge. Brick: What? Naps make us lose? Dawn: Oh no. I should have seen this coming. Sierra: Seen what? Chris: As much as I love hearing your sudden realizations to how this was all a trap, it's challenge time! Lightning: Sha-what? We just had the challenge! We won! Brick: How can you judge an eating challenge with 43 people? Izzy: Chris must have had spies! Cody: It's simple, you can't. Chris: It's simple, you're all right. Even the spies part, Izzy. (Izzy's eyes bug out. She begins frantically looking around) The next challenge will probably be our most simple challenge of the whole season. Everybody get ready for ...The Awakethon! You have to stay awake for as long as you possibly can. The first two teams to have all of there team members fall asleep, lose. The winning team will be rewarded with another buffet and night of relaxation, and no elimination. Vanessa: The what? Are you kidding me? I can't do this! I have a complexion to keep up! I don't want to end up like those two! (points to Gwen and Will) Heather: Oh please, anything but the goth and the dark freak. Gwen: Hey Heather...watch it. (Heather just looks away, looking very snobbish) Abigail: No sleeping? Noah: You actually were paying attention? (not sure if he's being serious or sarcastic) Chris: So everyone get to the bonfire pit! This challenge starts immediately. (everyone is walking to the pit) Courtney: What a waste of time. I already have a game plan. (walks to the pit) Tyler: (is dragging himself out the door. Both of his legs were trampled on) Hey guys! Wait up! (drags himself to the pit) Category:Blog posts